Leprechaun
by Minerva Rapter
Summary: My version of the classic scary story Leprechaun. Suggestions, advice, are welcome in regards to making this piece better.
1. Chapter 1

**My little Leprechaun **

I lay in my bed, in the dark, twisting and turning because my back was causing me so much pain. I guess, I pulled a muscle or something. Finally, around one in the morning, I fell asleep. A loud noise woke me up two hours later. It was so dark and cold. My back still hurt and I heard a tiny squeaky voice laughing. It seemed like it was coming from my living room. I thought it might be a kid, but why would a kid be in my living room? I wondered. I wasn't married, I didn't have a kid, and I didn't have any siblings. My parents were on their annual vacation to the Bahamas and I was left here at home all by myself. They had asked me to go with them, but I had just started my new job, at a trendy boutique, called Foals Perk, so I couldn't go with them.

I heard more noise and that squeaky laughter again. As I pulled myself out of bed, the cold floor shocked me like lighting running through my veins. I didn't really want to move any further, but I knew I had too. There was someone in my house. I grabbed my metal baseball bat and slowly opened my bedroom door. I peered to see if I could spot the intruder but I couldn't see anybody. I realized that it had become very quiet; a very scary silence that seriously gave me goosebumps down my spine. However, I took hold of my bat with all the courage I could muster and stepped into the hallway. Slowly, I walked towards my living room taking in consideration of my surroundings. When I got to the living room I was flabbergasted to see that it was in complete chaos. Everything was over-turned and thrown everywhere. I turned on the light and that's when I really got scared. Our Italian leather couch was slashed like it had been devoured by a wild animal. Our coffee table lay broken in half and magazines ripped about and scattered everywhere. I felt the hairs on my neck cringe and I knew somebody was behind me, but I couldn't see them in my peripheral vision.

"Who's there!", I yelled. Then the lights went out. I heard that squeaky scary laugh again. I have a weapon, I said.

"That's no match for me", someone responded in a squeaky harsh voice. Then something grabbed my leg and pulled me down. "AAAAAAAAAh!", I heard myself scream. I saw a small figure looming a few feet away from me laughing in that same high-pitched voice. "What do you want?!" I yelled. The shrill laughter grew louder and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. The figure started walking towards me and I couldn't move. By its size, you'd think it was a small child, but when it grabbed my leg I knew it wasn't a child. It was strong. I just lay there frozen as it got closer. It had something in its hands. It looked like a small pouch. It opened the bag, and a golden light erupted from it. I screamed in horror as I got a look at the face of the intruder. Its face was so gross. It was like somebody had thrown acid on its face. It was wearing a red square-cut coat, richly laced with gold, and cocked hat, shoes and buckles. It had green eyes; they had evil in them. When it saw my disgusted expression, it smiled and I saw its rotten sharp black teeth.

"Get out!" I yelled at it.

"Now, Sarah, I can't do that," it responded. It knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"No matter, No matter" it said. You must help me find me gold it said.

"Why would I help you?" I screamed

"You want to see ye parents again, you will help me find me gold!" it scolded.

"What did you do to my parents?!" I yelled at it. It laughed, but this time it was harsher and colder. Suddenly, to my surprise it ambushed me and dug very sharp nails into my arms.

"You will help me find me gold or I'll kill everyone you love" it growled at me, and before I could speak it disappeared in a dark mist. I woke up the next morning hoping it was all a bad dream. The horror of last night was vivid in my mind and I kept seeing its face. "You will help me find me gold", played in my ear like a broken record and I wondered why it specifically wanted me to help it find its gold. My parents! What did it do to my parents?! It wasn't a dream. I looked at my arms and there were the scars from when it had dug its nails into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minerva Rapter's Leprechaun: Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe it as I looked at my arms and replayed everything that had happened in my mind. This was too absurd. Leprechauns don't exist or do they? It said it had my parents. My parents! Bewildered and confused I planted myself onto the toilet and put my head between my legs. After a few minutes, I got myself off the toilet seat and walked out into the hallway and unhurriedly walked towards the living room. I was hoping it was all a dream but the disaster from last night came into view as I drew closer. As I entered into my living room I got a whiff of a strong awful stench. It reeked of a decomposing body.

"Who died in here?!" I heard a voice yell out in disgust. I turned around to see my boyfriend, Miles, coming towards me from the kitchen. He looked handsome as always with his broad smile and gorgeous reddish brown curly hair.

"What happened here?" "Did you have a fight with the cat gain?" Miles smirked at me. I didn't know what to say. He would think I was crazy if I told him the truth. Come to think of it; where was my cat?

"I don't know what happened" I murmured.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" "You didn't hear somebody or something smashing your coffee table into bits!" Miles exclaimed.

"No, I did not; so stop asking me" I retorted. "I have to find my cat." I tried to keep it together but I couldn't and so I started to cry. Miles rushed over and pulled me close to him. I let him hold me in his strong yet warm embrace. I could smell the scent of tobacco and coffee on him. He loved his coffee and cigarettes. I had been trying to get him to quit smoking but he just wouldn't budge.

"Did you see Cookie when you came in?" I asked him. Cookie was my brown spotted Bengal. I had gotten her when I was seven years old. My father had bought her for me for my birthday. She has been with me ever since then and actually saved my life once.

"No, I didn't see her, babe." Miles whispered. "Maybe she's out back"

"I suppose she could be by the garage" I said. As we started heading towards the kitchen an abrupt sickening feeling swept over me. I tried to shake it off but somehow I knew something was wrong. Miles lead me out the back kitchen door towards the back of the house. When we got to the back of the house I scream in horror.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

"Oh my god!" I heard Miles cry out. There lay my Cookie covered in blood by my garage. I ran to her.

"Somebody gut her like a pig!" I cried. I looked up and that's when I saw it. Somebody had written "Find me gold" in her blood. I screamed and cried for a long time. Miles tried to comfort me but I was so distraught and angry.

"Find me gold? What does that mean?" Miles asked. I looked up at him as tears ran down my face. I had been holding Cookie in my arms and realized that I was now covered in her blood.

"Miles, I have to tell you something" I mumbled. Then I went on to tell him everything that had occurred last night.

"I know this seems crazy but that's what happened" I whimpered. I stroked Cookie's lifeless body and cried some more.

"Hey, what's that?" Miles yelled. I looked to see where he was pointed at. There was something gleaming in Cookie's blood by the garage door. I put Cookie down and went over to see what it was. It was a gold coin but it looked more like an ancient artifact. For the most part, it was covered in blood so I cleaned it up a bit with my pajama shirt. As I took a better look, I saw the following words engraved around the perimeter, "In the name of Zora, we beseech you." There was more to it but it had been scratched off.

"In the name of Zora, we beseech you" Miles said softly. We looked at each other speechlessly.


End file.
